Broken Omnitrix. ( b10 ov: tua )
In Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures.By Pdfletcher. the episodes: " EARTH: CONQUERED ", " Earth Vindicated " and "Earth: Liberated ". and maybe a series. This realities Benjamin Tennyson has a broken Omnitrix. Initial Appearance. It shares the same look of our Ben's omnitrix ( after the recalibration; as in the omnitrix's alien force design.) . However the surface is scarred and its body covered by breaks, tarnishes and gap's. The face plate is damaged, and there are four deep gouges across the dial face. The metal is duller. The strap is cracked and withered. The metal dull and tarnished, flaking in places. It has a habbit of beeping and chirping to itself, and the face plate may open without warning causing painful DNA sparks to shock Benjamin. After Earth/Highbreed trilogy. At the end of the trilogy of episodes , Ben is able to fix Benjamins Omnitrix. The Omnitrix now has a brighter finish, the cracks and marks seal up. The chirping and code talk stops, as well as the DNA sparks now being safe. The Four gouges on the fave plate become smaller but do not disappear completly. Benjamin's Omnitrix does not regain any DNA or forms from the repair, with the exception of Upgrade, who Ben was using to fix the Omnitrix . Afterwards Ben, offscreen, allows Benjamin to scan several of his aliens, including : Jury Rigg, Bloxx, Spidermonkey, Eatle, Ball weevil, Rath, Ripjaws, Armodrillo, Chamalien and Greymatter. Episode Appearances. *It appears in the series Ben 10 Omniverse: tua. *Earth: Conquered. *Earth: Vindicated. *Earth: Liberated. Aliens available. Because of the damage done to Benjamins Omnitrix, over time he lost aliens DNA from inside it. He now only has 10 left. They are : #Chromastone. #EchoEcho. #Diamondhead. #Swampfire. #Humoungousaur. #Cannonbolt. #Jetray. #Waybig. #Upchuck. #Goop. Benjamin's Omnitrix loses at least One alien form every three months. Just before Our Ben's arrival he lost Spidermonkey. Benjamins Omnitrix is " dying ", as such he can only transform for around 1 – 3 minutes at a time, and usually only once a day. Benjamin's Omnitix can cause feedback charges that are agonizing to Benjamin. Benjamin's aliens appearance are different thanks to the damage, their powers are altered also. #Chromastone. Chromastone is now a paler shade, his body is craked in places, he has trouble directing his power now. His horn is broken. #EchoEcho. EchoEcho now is a sickly shade of grey, his screeches are diminished. #Diamondhead. He is paler and covered in cracks. He is less durable and struggles to generate crystal. #Swampfire. Swampfire now is darker and wilting. He struggles to stretch or regenerate. #Humungousaur. He is darker, covered in veins, his strength is greatly diminished. He is the next Alien he will lose, Benjamin believes. #Cannonbolt. His colours are fading. His strength and armour toughness is fading. #Jetray. Jetray is a darker red, he is slower and struggles to concentrate his rays or keep them going for long. #WayBig. waybig is darker red and grey. he is slow,sluggish and weaker. #Upchuck. Upchuck is Darker. He is slower and struggles to eat much. #Goop. Goop is smaller. He struggles to control his acid ability. his gravity disc is damaged and fails at in oppurtune moments. Trivia. *The broken Omnitrix was Broken during this dimension's equivillant of the " war of the worlds " episode. *At the end of the Highbreed - Earth trilogy the Omnitrix is fixed By our Ben. He utilises Greymatter, Upgrade, Brainstorm and Jury Rigg to fix it. At which point the Omnitrixes sinc and Benjamin re-unlocks several of our Bens aliens, as well as curing Benjamins weakened ones. Category:Omnitrixes